im always with you
by imatruebleacher
Summary: this is during 515 chapter you find out byakuya isn't dead but hes out of it so like a coma. hen hes in this coma thing hes in a room and sees hisana and finds out whats she has been doing these pass years.


**A/N: this is during chapter 515,its on 530 now but byakuya gets his bankai stolen and he gets hurt badly and e barely is alive. Right now hes out of it hes alive but asleep so like a coma.**

chapter one: A very deep sleep.A deep a waken.

Byakuya is now out of it. He doesn't know whats going on. Well in where he lives but he thinks he is their. "What is with this white room?" Byakuya wondered. The room had no windows nor doors. All their was an all white walls,floor,and cieling too,a voice calling out to him,his name. He remembered only one person said his name like that."Hi-hi..." before he finished he toke a deep breather."I shouldn't shutter,hisana? is that you." A women giggled,he now knew it had to be hisana. "Thats your giggle! hisana where are you?" he said turning all around of each direction with a smile it wasn't big nor little.

"You look well me darling" Byakuya's eyes widen once more. "Your hair its different..."Byakuya turned around,a women stood with a smile. "How are you?" Byakuya fell to his knees."Byakuya-sama!" she ran to him. "Whats the madder?" "im just so happy to see your smile again." "good... Byakuya?" "yes?" "did you ever find my sister?" "Yes I did and shes my sister two now" byakuya smiled. "Im so thankful" "shes lucky too..." "why do you say that?" "she didn't grow up alone." "What do you ever mean byakuya-sama?" "she grew up with my lieutenant,even if hes a tad annoying."

" I know" "but how?!" "do you ever think i wasn't there with you?" "then why did you ask that 1 question?" byakuya asked confused,even though this rarely happened. "You had a huge smile,I didn't want to break that." hisana said smiling. "She has a friend named ichigo,right?" "Don't get me started" "but you care for him,remember your words were "your ichigo kurosaki's enemy and I won't hesitate to kill that enemy" I was there too,I was by you in ever battle." "Thank you..."

"Byakuya..." "yes?" "your in a coma short of." "What are you talking about hisana?" he questioned. "Remember you were hurt badly because the enemy stole your bankai. You told ichigo to protect the soul society." Byakuya turned his head while looking down. "Renji,rukia got hurt for my recklessness." "Byakuya... they don't care if anything with everybody else they are worried you might not make it." "Hun?" "The whole soul society,ichigo are super worried. Rukia and renji are probably the most worried and scared." "I hope I haven't worried them that much."

"They care for you..." Byakuya's body was glowing. "Byakuya-sama,remember im always with you...I'll see you again,tell rukia i said hello." Hisana was disappearing. "HISANA!" byakuya screamed out. He held out a hand but hisana disappeared before he could."Come back! I don't..." byakuya now was gone too.

* * *

"Hun?" byakuya woke up in a room. "Byakuya!" ichigo shouted. Ichigo ran around screaming "Hes awake!" the royal place and renji came running. "What?! where where!" Ichigo led them to him. "Whats the madder?" "Renji! call everybody." "don't! were going back." Instantly they were back to the where everyone was.

Ichigo ran down. "HES AWAKE!" renji screamed with ichigo. Mayuri saw them. Ichigo started running to squad 1-5. Renji did the rest.

"Captain do you" renji ran through toshior office. "Sorry captain hitsugaya but its important. "What are you-" "CAPTAIN KUCKIKI IS AWAKE." Toshior and rangiku was surprised. Renji ran to the hill and yelled over a microphone "Captain kuckiki is awake and alive!"

Byakuya was dozing off but then saw everyone,I mean everyone who's alive running to byakuya. He was shocked. They all yelled at the same time "Captain kuckiki!" he didn't know what to do. He looked at the corner of his eye. Hisana was standing there smiling. "I love you byakuya-sama" byakuya had a tear run down.

"Captain kuckiki! are you ok?" "shh! rangiku! better get ready to fight my later!" "shut up kenpachi!" Byakuya was surprised to see everyone happy that hes alive.

"How did,you guys know we just got here?" "renji and ichigo ran over the soul society saying you were alive." Toshior said. Everyone realized how great to be in the gotai 13. Byakuya realized he is happy being a captain and surrounded by people/soul reapers who care a bunch for him.

**A/N: there will be more chapters so if you liked it! don't think its the end.**

**bleacher-sama**


End file.
